1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spindle motor flanges used in disk packs for a hard disk drive.
2. Background Information
Modern disk drives include a servo controller driving a voice coil actuator to position a read-write head near a track on a rotating disk surface. The read-write head communicates with the servo controller, providing feedback, which is used in controlling the read-write head's positioning near the track. The read-write head is embedded in a slider, which floats on a thin air bearing a very short distance above the rotating disk surface.
Hard disk drives use a quality measure known as the Positional Error Signal (PES), which increases as the data being accessed becomes less reliable. One contribution to the PES comes from instabilities in the rotation of the disk pack driven by the spindle motor. The spindle motor is under the command of the servo controller. A mechanism automatically dampening mechanical vibration for spindle motors is needed.